Suspicion: My Way
by Miss. Ally Lautner
Summary: What I think should happen. Who will Reed end up with Josh Or Upton? Maybe someone new? What really happened to Thomas!
1. Chapter 1

End of Paradise Lost.

I leaned against the railing and sighed. An odd sort of musky sent filled my nostrils. Before I even could think about where it might have come from, I felt a tug on my necklace and, for a moment lost the ability to breathe. Then a pair of hands hit me squarely in the back and shoved. Hard. The necklace cut into my skin as it was torn from my neck. I let out a surprised shout and felt my shoes slip on the slick deck. My heart jumped into my throat as my stomach swooped up into my chest. I grabbed for the railing, but it was no good. I was already falling. A scream escaped my throat, but it was drowned out by the grinding engines and churning water.

One thought wildly repeated itself in my mind during the two seconds it took me to plunge into the ocean. Someone had pushed me. Someone had pushed me. Someone was trying to kill me.

The last thing I heard before I hit the cold, dark water was the sound of gleeful squealing and cheering, as someone at the tables won big.


	2. Chapter 2

What Happened?

I was being swallowed alive by the cold dark water. I could hear someone calling my name but it was fading.

"Reed! Reed stay awake and above the water" It was a male voice one that I had heard before but I couldn't remember who.

"Reed please…" Was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

A.N. Heyy this is my first so go easy on me.  


	3. Chapter 3

Thank God!

I feel all weird and sleepy but I can hear people arguing. I need to let them know that I am okay. My eyes opened slowly and someone told them to stop yelling.

"Guys look" I know exactly where that came from. Upton. He was at my side at once.

"Reed! Thank god you're okay." Noelle was on the other side she look awful form all the crying dash was next to her trying to comfort her but she was pushing him away. "Reed you sacred the shit out of all of us"

The only thing I could say was "How long have I been out?" Wow I sounded bad.

"Not long just two days." That came from someone I was not expecting

"Sawyer? What are you doing here?" He looked offended "Not that I don't enjoy your company." I added quickly.

"Reed he pulled you out of the water" Dash was the one to break the silence.

"Really" Wow I am really tired.

"I just wanted to make sure you where okay. Reed I am just wondering but, why did you jump off the boat?"

What? Jump? "I didn't jump off the boat I was pushed I swear to it. That is how I got these." I showed them the marks Noelle's necklace left.

"You where pushed off the boat? Who would do that to you?"

"I don't know who would do that but thank you for saving me you didn't have to."

Sawyer look surprised at what I had just said. "I didn't have to. Reed your one of my friends. I did have to. And you're welcome."

"Boys maybe we should give these two a minute." Noelle gave me a look that said I want to know everything. I just nodded. Her, Dash, and Sawyer left waving goodbyes.

"Reed I am so glad that you are ok-"

"Upton we need to talk about us." I cut him off. He looked upset at these words.

"About what?"

"In the water I realized that I don't love you. I love my old boyfriend. Don't get me wrong I care for you but I just don't love you."

"What? You mean that none of this was really between us?" He asked astounded by what I had said.

"No it was real. Just not really enough. I am sorry that I put you through this but I need someone who will be there anytime I need them and that is not you. I am really really sorry." I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then he walked out without another word.

"Reed are you okay?" Noelle asked walking in slowly.

"Yes I am fine"

"Good there is someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"Hello Reed."

Ohh my gosh its…


	4. Chapter 4

How?

**Reed:**

"Thomas? No there is no way you're dead" How could he be here I was at his funeral I watched him be put in the ground now way he is here.

"Reed I didn't die. I made it look that way but I didn't." He said this as he walked over and took my hand in his. I ripped it out and slapped him so hard Noelle jumped and let out a yelp. "What the hell? I thought you would be happy to see me." Rubbing his cheek.

"Wrong. You left me I almost died because of you. Ariana tried to kill me and you where just doing what smoking pot?" I was crying at this point. "You could have told me I mean come on I wouldn't have told anyone, you knew you could trust me."

"I'm sorry I should have told you but I just couldn't risk it. I still love you and I never meant to hurt you." I wish I could be mad at him but I just couldn't.

"Reed I got here as soon as I could. Are you… Thomas?" Josh look shocked, sad, and happy all at once.

"Josh I am so sorry I love you I should have never did what I did with dash even if I was drugged please tell me you know that." I was crying harder now. He walked over but all he could say was..

"Thomas?"

"Hey dude I think you should say something to Reed." Whoa was not expecting him to say that.

"Reed I am sorry too. And yes I forgive you and I love you so much I don't ever want you to leave me again. I should have asked you what happened with dash not just assumed that you didn't love me any more I am so so so sorry." Then he kissed me so deeply that when he was done I had no idea where I was.

"I guess I shouldn't have told you that I still love you Reed?"

"You stay away from her every time you are mentioned she breaks down and now you just want to pop back into her life I don't think so man." I have never heard Josh be so rude to anyone that way but it was very hot at the same time. He was still comforting me when Thomas hit him in the face.

**Noelle:**

"THOMAS? What the hell? He is right every time your name came up around her she would start crying and leave Josh was the only thing that kept her together. Now you just pop back in and think things will go back to normal? Not likely you really hurt her." That was the first time I had said anything in a while and I was yell at Thomas to defend Josh and Reed. "News flash the world does not revolve around you we all had life's and we need to move on. Yes Reed went to your best friend but look at the way they look at each other, and when she looks at you what do you see?"

"The pain that I caused her and the hate she has for me." He looked as if I had hit him so hard he was going to cry.

"You have to let her go see needs someone who can love her no matter what and you know that Josh will be good to her. Don't you?"

"Yes your right I am sorry man I shouldn't have done that."

"Its fine just don't let it happen again." Wow that was easy. I thought it was going to be all out war over her.

**Reed:**

"Yes your right I am sorry man I shouldn't have done that." I cannot believe he is saying sorry this is not the Thomas I know.

"Its fine just don't let it happen again." What did he just say? Wow what a Josh thing to say but it was not okay.

"Josh? It is not okay. You have no right to hit him or for that matter even be here. You made me think you where dead I loved you so much you. You couldn't even tell me hey it is all fake, I mean really Thomas. I guess you just didn't love me enough." At that I was crying so hard I that I couldn't breathe and the monitor was going off. Thomas look even worse and a female nurse walked in.

"Honey are you alright? I think it is time for you all to leave." She looked very mad at them.

"No I want you to stay Noelle. I need you to do something for me." She looked at me curiously. The guys left one by saying goodbye. Josh came over to me and gave me a kiss.

"I am sorry Reed. You don't need this right now. I love you."

"You too Josh. You too."

As soon as they were gone Noelle asked. "What do you need me to do?"

I looked at her and said. "I need you to go get…"

**A.N. Sorry I forgot this. I want at least 4 good or bad reviews. I like criticism it helps but this is my first story on here so let me know what you think!!!! **

**Hope you like it **

**Ally (a.k.a. twilight-lover-1661) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I know I said 4 but one person said something very sweet so here is the next part hope you like it. I just want reviews now soo please read and tell me what you think.**

**Luv Ally (a.k.a. twilight-lover-1661)**

We Need To Talk.

**Reed:**

"I need you to go get Sawyer. Don't ask why just do it, please?"She looked shocked.

"Okay I will. Reed I think you should talk to Thomas he was really sorry I know he hurt you but he did love you very much. He is also sorry for them trying to kill you. I talked to him last night he looked so sad. To tell you the truth he cried and I have never seen him cry before over anyone or anything." She left the room without another word. I had just once though.

**Sawyer:**

God I hope Reed is okay. I don't think I will last the rest of break if she isn't. But who would push her I don't get it she is so nice never hurt anyone. Well Poppy but I don't like her so I don't care but why? Just then some guy I don't know and Thomas Pearson walked into the room.

"What the hell? Thomas how the hell are you here your dead." Classic Gage always looking on the bright side. It is a good question though I don't understand how he is here. He is suppose to be dead.

"We can talk about this stuff later." Was all he said.

"How about now because I for one want to know who stole Reed back from me because I would like to ask the idiot who left her in the first place why he did." Great Upton always making a big deal when he didn't get something he wants.

"That would be me." Said a tall guy with blond hair. "I am Josh.

"You're a jackass, did you know that? You are the one she is in love with. Why you're a prick. She could do way better then you. But then slut and prick I guess it could work." That's when the first punch was thrown. I went for Upton and Dash went for Josh.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that you don't know her at all. Do you understand me." He said it more like a statement rather than a question. "Never." That's when Thomas hit Upton so hard in the face he fell from my arms and to the floor.

"I have heard enough from you. And Josh is right you don't ever talk about her like that she is not a slut, got it?" Same old Thomas he still can't control his anger. "Sorry did I get you Sawyer?"

"No man I am cool."

"What you love her to, Thomas?" Wow he really wanted to get beat. Noelle had walked in by this point.

"Yes I did. Do. She is Reed." You could see the pain in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"Wow she really gets around how many of us has she almost had sex with or had sex with?" Noelle hit him and he hit her back but she ended up on the ground. Wow I was not expecting that. Josh went for Upton's arms and Dash went for his face. All it took was one punch. Upton hit the floor hard. They picked him up and carried him to a bed and left him there.

Noelle looked at me and said. "Reed wants you in her room now."

Me. Why me? I gave her a look and walked off. I entered her room slowly."Reed you wanted to see me?" Wow I think I love her. She is beautiful. I know why Josh, Thomas, and Upton love her. Had she had sex with all of them or just Upton? Did she even have sex with him?

"Yes I did. I wanted to thank you for saving me and ask if you will be coming to Easton after break is over for school?" She looked very sad.

"Reed are you okay? You don't look very good."

"No I am not. Thomas is back and I love him but I love josh. But Thomas is the one who I lost my virginity to. But I wish I hadn't I want it to be with Josh when I knew that I loved him. Now I won't have sex with him and I think it is making him think I don't love him but I do. I haven't told him that I did it with Thomas and I think it will crush him now that we know Thomas is not dead. What should I do, Sawyer?" She was crying now. I am the one who should be shocked she just shared her most inner secret with me.

I walked over and sat on the bed with her I put my arm around her. She leaned in to me and started crying harder than before. I asked her. "Why would you tell me this? I mean out of all the people me I don't get why me?" That's when it hit me I don't love her as a boyfriend I love her like a brother. I needed someone to fill that void that Anna use to hold and I pick Reed.

"I love you like a brother and I need help but I can't talk to Noelle because she would be all 'You did it with Thomas' and I can't handle that right now. So I knew you would understand. What would you do if you where me?"

"I would tell him the truth. That way when you guys do have sex you will not feel bad that he thinks it's your first. See what I am saying?" She looked shocked and impressed.

She gave me a hug and said. "Yes I do thank you so much. I love you." She had stopped crying.

"What you love him Reed what about us?" Josh had walked in at the worst time. "What the hell man you know that I love her."

"Josh it is not like that I love him but not like I love you. I needed to ask him something and he helped me a lot. I need to tell you something. I am not a virgin."

"What are you talking about?" he looked so shocked.

"Maybe I should go." I started to get up but something pulled me down.

"No you're not going anywhere. Josh I lost my virginity to Thomas last year a few days before he left. I am so sorry. When you and I started to get serious I regretted it so much I wanted it to be with you that's why I wouldn't do it with you I couldn't come to face telling you." She was crying again.

He looked very offended "Reed you think I care about that?" She just nodded. "No I would never judge you by your past you know that. I love you so much I could never care about that."

"I am glad this all worked out before you guys kiss I am going to leave. Reed I love you and I hope you will still want to go to dinner tomorrow you can come along Josh. And yes I am going to be at Easton after break so you will still have there." I gave her a hug and a kiss of the forehead and left waving to Josh. I am so happy for her.

**Reed:**

There was a noise at the door. "Reed you wanted to see me?"

It was Sawyer. "Yes I did. I wanted to thank you for saving me and ask if you will be coming to Easton after break is over for school?"

"Reed are you okay? You don't look very good." Wow I must sound bad.

"No I am not. Thomas is back and I love him but I love josh. But Thomas is the one who I lost my virginity to. But I wish I hadn't I want it to be with Josh when I knew that I loved him. Now I won't have sex with him and I think it is making him think I don't love him but I do. I haven't told him that I did it with Thomas and I think it will crush him now that we know Thomas is not dead. What should I do, Sawyer?" I was crying. He looked very shocked by what I said.

He walked over and sat down next you me I began to cry hard now I was leaning on him he just held me. Then he said. "Why would you tell me this? I mean out of all the people me I don't get why me?"

"I love you like a brother and I need help but I can't talk to Noelle because she would be all 'You did it with Thomas' and I can't handle that right now. So I knew you would understand. What would you do if you where me?"

"I would tell him the truth. That way when you guys do have sex you will not feel bad that he thinks it's your first. See what I am saying?" I was shocked and impressed. He was right.

I gave him a hug and said. "Yes I do thank you so much. I love you." I had stopped crying .

"What you love him Reed what about us?" Josh always had the worst timing. "What the hell man you know that I love her."

Okay I had to tell him it was the right thing to do. "Josh it is not like that I love him but not like I love you. I need to ask him something and he helped me a lot. I need to tell you something. I am not a virgin."

"What are you talking about?" He looked like he had been punched in the face.

"Maybe I should go." Sawyer started to get up. There is now way I am doing this alone I pulled him back down.

"No you're not going anywhere. Josh I lost my virginity to Thomas last year a few days before he left. I am so sorry. When you and I started to get serious I regretted it so much I wanted it to be with you that's why I wouldn't do it with you I couldn't come to face telling you." I was crying again.

He looked very offended "Reed you think I care about that?" I just nodded. "No, I would never judge you by your past you know that. I love you so much I could never care about that."

"I am glad this all worked out before you guys kiss I am going to leave. Reed I love you and I hope you will still want to go to dinner tomorrow you can come along Josh. And yes I am going to be at Easton after break so you will still have there." Sawyer gave me a hug and a kiss of the forehead and left waving to Josh.

Josh walked over to me slowly. "Reed I love you. I was going to ask if you would come to New York with me and stay with my parents and I till school starts, please?"

"Yes I would love too." He leaned down and kissed me so deeply. When he broke apart all I could say was. "I love you."

"I love you too"

**A.N. Tell me what you think.**

**Luv Ally (a.k.a. twilight-lover-1661)**


	6. Chapter 6

Free.

Josh and I sat in silence for a long time just holding each other. It was so nice to be back in the arms of the man that I love. But we were avoiding the thing that haunted us most. Who pushed me off the boat and what happened to Thomas.

"Josh we need to talk to Thomas. We have to know what happened. Then we need to talk about what happened to me. I did get pushed off a boat." When I said that he looked so sad I didn't think about the way I was wording it. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it that way."

"It's okay you didn't mean too. But your right we should but we need to talk about it when everyone is in the room so we don't have to repeat it." He had a good point.

A female nurse walked in to the room and said. "Honey your free to go"

"Good while you get dressed I will go talk to the guys and have them meet at Noelle's to talk." Josh always had good ideas. "Meet me in the car I will be waiting, okay?"

"Okay."

He gave me a kiss and left. I got dressed very quickly I didn't want to be here any longer. As soon as I was done I almost ran out of the hospital. Josh was in the car waiting like he said he would be. I hoped in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said. "Have I told you that I love you lately?"

"No I don't think you have." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Well then I love you." As I went for a kiss.

"I love you too." And then he gave me my kiss.

We drove home hand in hand in silence. When we got to the house Noelle was standing not really standing more like jumping outside waiting for us. As soon I got out of the car Noelle hit me with a hug. I hugged her back when she let go she asked. "How are you?"

"Good but we need to talk." As I said this she just gave me her look. "All of us do."

"I know they are all in side. All of them even Poppy."

"Okay let's do this." Josh said as he squeezed my hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas We Need To Know

"Reed! Oh my gosh. How are you?" Taylor said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I am good. Great actually." Giving Josh a quick kiss on the lips. "So are we ready to talk about what happened?"

"We are all here when ever your ready we are." Noelle told me with a look of caution. I nodded but she stilled didn't trust me.

I walked into the room hand in hand with Josh. The first person we saw was Upton. Josh tensed up. I stepped in front of him and just kissed him. He took it by surprise so did Upton. Josh kissed back he broke off and said. "I am sorry its just hard." He leaned in and kissed me again. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's do this, you ready?"

"Yes I'm good, are you?" He asked this with a look of caution. The same one I got from Noelle.

"I am." I turned to look at the rest of the people. Noelle was right everyone was there Taylor, Kiran, Thomas, Dash, Gage, Amberly Poppy, Paige, Daniel, Sawyer Graham, Tiffany, Sienna, West, Thomas, and Upton. "Look we are not here to fight with each other. We are here to find out where the hell Thomas was and who pushed me off the boat. Got it?"

Everyone exchanged looks and nodded in agreement. "Good. I am glad. Okay first things first Thomas we all would like to know where you where?" I said give him what I hoped was a look of encouragement.

"When Ariana hit me I was hurt bad. She hit me in the head and thought she killed me but really she just put me into a real bad coma. Blake was sneaking in to see that hot secretary when he found me lying in that field. He picked me up and moved me to one of the safe houses only me and him know about. He stayed there watched the stuff on the news see what was going on. When I finally woke up he told me I had been out for over a week and a half by this point everyone was so sure that I was going to be at Legacy and I was going to go but then I realized that if I went back I would have to follow my parents rules. So I didn't go I went into hiding only go out if I had to. Most of the time Blake would bring me food for a month at a time then I decide that I wanted to leave New York so I came to live here. It was easier here I could go out and do things cause no one knew who I was and last Christmas when you guys came down here you didn't even notice that I was the one sitting right behind you the first lunch that we would always have at Sutter. So I still came out as I wished. I have been here a year doing nothing really. Christmas came again and I kept an eye on you guys because Reed was here. I found out she fell off the boat and called Noelle."

"Boy what a surprise that was." She said with a laugh.

"Yes well I had to make sure Reed was okay then I came to see her and now we are here." He looked sad, and happy to get it off his chest. He looked over at me and gave me that stare he always uses to do. It made me shiver.

"Are you okay? Cold?" Josh asked in a whisper.

"No I am fine. But thank you for asking." I whispered back.

"So now that that is done any questions?" Thomas asked hoping there would be none. Nobody said anything. "Okay well then reed what about your story." He asked curiously.

"Well it all started when…"

**A.N. I know I am mean. But I hope you like this chapter. My sister loved it she is helping me with ideas. She has read the books too. I am asking for your help with ideas. Tell me what you think should happen. I want to know. Like I said hope you like it.**

**Luv Ally (a.k.a. twilight-lover-1661)**


	8. Chapter 8

My Side.

"Well it all started when I was with Upton we where… well you know and then Poppy and Mrs. Ryan walked in on us. Then Upton ran after Poppy I was so mad so I walked on to the deck to get some air. I was looking at the ocean then Noelle's necklace was ripped off my neck and I was shoved off the boat. Screamed but no one came then I heard someone calling my name. After that I blacked out and woke up in the hospital." I looked around everyone was stunned by what I had said. Josh pulled me into his lap and held me.

"Are you okay?" Dash asked I couldn't believe he was the one to break the silence. I just looked up and saw him and Noelle they both looked worried. "Reed, are you okay or not?"

"I just don't understand why this keeps happening to me I didn't do anything to anyone this time. So why?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I know why. It's like I said you're a hurricane. Don't you understand. Anyone who gets close to you gets hurt." Poppy why was she here I can't stand her. She is always being rude thinks that she is better then me well she is not.

"Look you're a bitch, why do you think no one here likes you?" Wow I was not expecting that from Dash of all people.

"Everyone likes me, Dash. It's your girlfriend who no one likes." Poppy said with a sneer.

"To tell you the truth no one does. If you don't like Poppy raise your hand." He looked around. Everyone in the room raised there hand but Paige and Sienna. I was shocked when Daniel did raise his hand.

"What no way you guys don't really hate me right. I mean come on. I am Poppy." She ran out crying. I was laughing so hard I almost peed.

"Sorry that was rude. So anyway what are we going to do about this killer? I am leaving tomorrow with Josh we are going to New York."

"You guys are welcome to join. We are just hanging."

"Yeah we will but I think we will spend a couple more days here." Noelle said. "Reed can I talk to you. Alone."

"Sure no problem. I will be right there." I gave Josh a kiss and left. "Hey what's up?"

"Okay Josh is going to give you your gift and your going to give him his."

"What are you talking about? I don't have anything to give him."

"Oh really," she pulled out this bag and showed me what's inside. "Are you sure about that?" It was really nice victory secret underwear.

"No way. I don't think I am ready for this yet."

"Yes you are." She handed me the bag and left.

**A.N. okay I promise the next one will be longer but I had to rap I up hope you like it. **

**Ally **


	9. Chapter 9

How To Ask

I woke up with Josh holding me tight. I don't think that boy will ever let me go again. I reached up and touched his face ever so lightly with the palm of my hand. i really loved this man. I know he would not hurt me on purpose. I think I am going to do it. but how do i tell him what i did with Thomas. Now that he is alive again. What would that do to Josh. It is not like i meant it with Thomas it just happened. I want to do it with Josh we leave later today and then tomorrow night i will talk with him about it. What will Josh's parents think of me. Reed now is not the time to think of that. How will i approach the talk with him. There was a movement next to me I looked up to see Josh staring at me. "Good morning."

He smiled and said. "Good morning, beautiful."

I blushed a dark scarlett color he always kind to me. "Have i told you that i love you ,lately?"

"I think you might have mentioned it." He said with a grin that would set the world on fire.

"Well i love you so very much." I said returning the grin with a kiss on the lips.

"Reed, I have been meaning to asking a question?" His eyes had caution in them.

"What?" He was being hesitant. "You know you can ask me anything, Josh." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah, okay. Well I was wondering if or when we where going to have sex? Only if you want to I mean if you don't then that's fine. I just want to know so if you do I can be prepared." He said it like he was happy to get it off his chest.

How do I tell him about Thomas it is going to kill him . "I have been meaning to tak with you about this too. I am happy you brought it up." As I told him his face looked releaved. "I want to know first have you ever had sex before." Now he looked very worried. I mean very worried.

"No I wanted it to be with someone I really loved and I think that person is you. Now I would like to know the same, have you?" He asked with caution again.

"Yes. I did but I want you to know that it didnt mean anything." I was on the verge of tears by now.

"I am not mad at you Reed. Can I ask who it was?" He was trying to comfort me and it was not working.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I was crying now. He looked at me with those eyes that I love and nodded. "It didn't mean anything, okay?"

"Okay." He said.

"It was Thomas. I swear it didn't mean anything I wish I hadn't done it but I did." He didn't look shocked at all.

"It is okay I knew that I was seeing if you would be honest or make your way around it. I am okay with you know." As he said that I was trying not to hit him.

"You knew and you still made me tell you." I was soo mad right now it was not even funny. "Why would you do that to me Josh? I am not talking to you till we get to New York." I told him that and his face changed soo much.

"I am soo sorry Reed. You are right that was mean of me. Don't give me the silent treatment though. Please Reed. I am sorry." He looked soo sad I had to give in.

"Okay you are forgiven but I am still mad at you."

He gave me a quick kiss and said. "We have to finish packing so get up and help me our plane leaves at 4 so we have to be ready by 2, okay?"

"Okay and yes by the way. I do want to have sex with you but I didn't know how to bring it up." I said with a smile.


End file.
